


Our Foolish Pranks

by paigeeyovkoff



Series: When It's Over [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeeyovkoff/pseuds/paigeeyovkoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name is not Lily Evans, and you are not James Potter! I will not say yes, just because I cannot take anymore of your foolish pranks!" she snapped at him, "change it back or I swear that 'no' will be my permanent answer!" - Rose/Scorpius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Foolish Pranks

**Our Foolish Pranks**

**Couple** : Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy  
 **Words** : 606  
 **Generation** : The Next Generation  
 **Disclaimer** : JK Rowling owns them, and she just has to write another novel with this generation! I'm telling you now!

...

She was going to kill him, she was going to _make_  sure he died  _slowly_  and  _painfully_.

The Head Boy's pranks were tame, yes, but she was going to kill him for the  _embarrassment_  he had just put her through.

Her usual fiery red/brown hair was _blonde_.

Her Gryffindor school robes were  _pink_.

She  _despised_  blonde hair - except on him - and  _hated_ the colour pink,  _hated it_! To make matters worse for her, she couldn't change it back.

The Head Girl could admire her fellow Head Boy's creativity, but she still had to hurt him before she could congratulate him.

"Don't you look  _dashing_  today, Rose," her cousin, Albus Severus Potter, smirked, upon her entering the Slytherin common room.  
"Where is he?" she hissed, ignoring his comment.  
"I didn't think you Gryffindor students were allowed in here, my dear cousin," he continued.  
"Oh, shut up you  _trollop_ , you gave me the flamin' password!" she argued, "now,  _where is he_?"  
"Where is who?" the Head Boy's voice questioned, the question coming from the stairs leading to the boy's dormitory.  
"Scorpius Malfoy!" Rose shrieked, sighting the boy.  
The Malfoy heir smirked, eyes scanning her appearance, "nice, Weasley, didn't know you went blonde, or like  _pink_ , either."  
"I don't Malfoy,  _you_ know that! Now change it back!"  
"No can do," he shook his head, the blonde hair that he donned shaking as he did - Rose couldn't argue that she thought it made him look  _a lot_ hotter - before continuing, "you know that."  
"Yes you can Malfoy, no do it!" she argued.  
"Nope, sorry."

Her eyes narrowed, but the boy's amused expression did not waver.

"Come on, Scorp, change it back, she might not hex you if you do," Albus pointed out to his best friend.  
The Head Boy kept his eyes firmly on the girl, "Not until she agrees."  
"My name is  _not_ Lily Evans, and you are  _not_ James Potter! I will  _not_ say yes, just because I cannot take anymore of your foolish pranks!" she snapped at him, "change it back or I swear that 'no' will be my permanent answer!"

She had not meant to say that last past, she mentally slapped herself as she looked over her words.

"Is that a yes?" he pressed, hitting boundaries.  
"Fine!" Rose caved in, "just change my clothes and hair back! I hate being blonde!

Scorpius Malfoy smiled, lazily flicking his wand at the girl, he uniform and hair now back to it's original state.

"Thank you," she let out a small relieved breath/  
"I guess that makes you Lily Evans, right Weasley?" Scorpius smirked at her.  
"Sod off," the Head Girl told him.

She flicked her wand at him once, smiling at what she saw, before leaving the Slytherin common room.

"She wants me," the younger Malfoy chuckled, sitting down on the lounge chair besides his friend.  
"Nice hair Scorp," Albus let out a laugh.

The Slytherin's eyes widened, surveying his reflection in the green-tinted window.

"Rose Weasley! Get back here!" he yelled, quickly running after the Head Girl, a hand on his, now, fluoro pink hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of ten one-shots for various different couples, that was my dedication to the ending of the amazing series that is Harry Potter.  
> I've had this completed since after I watched the seventh film with my Dad, and since I'm still building up my 'archive' and my muse dragon currently doesn't like me, I've started reposting a lot of my fanfiction stuff on here I guess :)
> 
> Another thing, I noticed in the movie that Scorpius looked a lot like Draco AND Astoria, like a perfect mix and did anybody notice how much like James Potter Sr. that both James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter looked? They may not have glasses but they both look like him!


End file.
